ZAN
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: This is the story about Siegfried in Soul Calibur 3 in Tales of Souls which this song portrays the battle against Abyss. Contains MAJOR SPOILERS!


**ZAN! (Slash!)**

Written By: Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji

Category: Soul Calibur III

Genre: General, Action and Adventure

Characters: Siegfried, Frederick's Spirit and Abyss

After the defeat of Nightmare just the before the advent of Abyss and the tainting of the Ostreinburg Castle which it consumed into flames of abysmal inferno, Siegfried Schtauffen, who was once become Nightmare and purified by the spirit sword which it stabbed the cursed sword causing to the souls to embrace to the balance the good and the evil, witnessed the unholy transformation of Zasalamel to the bringer of darkness, Abyss. Siegfried has no option but to fight Abyss in a desolate sanctuary turned to inferno as he hoisted his Requiem over his head and fought Abyss, but that was so difficult when Abyss hurled his scythe onto him and Siegfried guarded his attack. Suddenly, Siegfried's Father's Spirit came and told his son to defeat the evil incarnate which he sucked the power of two swords.

"What will I do, father" Siegfried asked.

"Grab the spirit sword and fought the demon." The spirit replied.

As Siegfried grabbed the spirit sword, it turned the sword in a form of his Zweihander which he practiced his sword skills in Holy Roman Empire. He brandished his sword to Abyss but he was aimed to hit with his Cosmic Embryo which he send Siegfried flying but with his hope, he manage to guard his Scythe attacks.

"Not yet? I can probably win now!" Siegfried howled.

"With a dull blade?" the spirit of his father asked.

"It's about now. I can probably go!" Siegfried said.

"It is the heart that relies"

"I know. I can probably do it now!"

"You, my son who wanders" the spirit said.

"Come on, I can go, do everything together" Siegfried told and with his spirit molded with his father.

"Go and cut it!" the spirit encourage his son to fight against the evil.

With his courage and his hope, Siegfried showed Abyss what he got. He fends off Abyss' Scythe attacks and he countered his attacks with his combos that he had done against Nightmare. He hurled his Zweihander and smacked Abyss with his sword holds and an unblockable attack until Abyss disintegrate himself in front of Siegfried's eyes.

When everything is over, Siegfried stares down the cursed sword and three nightmares came to Siegfried.

"It is a sin to be alive!" Nightmare yelled at him and took out the cursed sword to kill him. As Siegfried knew what will happen, he counterattacked Nightmare (and his clones) and disappeared from his sight.

"You have no right to live!" the phrase echoed Siegfried to let him die, but now he felt for his father's wishes.

"I will live. To live is my redemption" Siegfried replied while he saw the light of hope radiates him.

FIN-OWARI-KULTOPINISH

Disclaimer: Soul Calibur III is under Project Soul. The part of the song is borrowed from BLEACH.

Author's Note: well… this is the part of the In-game turned into a story about Siegfried against Zasalamel-Abyss in the final episode in Tales of Souls. The conversation is found under the song ZAN sung by Morita Masakazu (who took the voice of Kurosaki Ichigo from BLEACH and Tidus from Final Fantasy 10) and Sugo Takayuki (who took the voice of Shodai Hokage from Naruto) who turned it into the Image song for Ichigo and Zangetsu. This image song is also good for Siegfried Schtauffen which he will fight Nightmare, Abyss and Night Terror in the Final Battle.

This is the Lyrics of 'ZAN' sung by these voice actors or seiyuu-tachi where… (Ichi-Ichigo and Zan-Zangetsu)

Ichi : Not yet? I can probably win now!

Zan : A dull blade

Ichi : It's about now. I can probably go!

Zan : The heart that relies

Ichi : I know. I can probably do it now!

Zan : You, who wanders

Ichi : Come on, I can go, do everything together

Zan : Go and cut it!

Ichi : I'm starting to see it. I can hold back now!

Zan : If you're going to battle

Ichi : I can dodge it. I can strike the next!

Zan : Believe in me

Ichi : I can cut it. I'm going to finish it!

Zan : Offering everything.

Ichi : Come on, let's go, together from here

Zan : Go and cut forth!

Ichi :

There's no meaning to just battling

There's no meaning to just surviving

Lending all my powers

There are no matches I can't win in.

This blade that is unleashed

If you don't believe me, I don't care

Just feel with the body and understand.

I will just defeat you.

Ichi : Without any mistakes. Without any distortions

Zan : If you can strike

Ichi : I can hear. I can tell.

Zan : With your will

Ichi : I know now. The reason I can do it

Zan : Call the name.

Ichi : Come on, let's go, together from here

Zan : Go and cut forth!

Ichi :

There's no meaning to just battling

There's no meaning to just surviving

If I gotta do it, I will do it.

There are no 'what if I can't do it'

I will unleash this blade

If you don't want to believe it, I don't care.

Feel it with your everything and understand

I will defeat you.

Review this story. Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


End file.
